Love can change history
by Amelia Mia Stark
Summary: Hello! I've been working a lot in improving my writing skills! I edited my story hoping to make it better. Also, I gave it a more appropriate title for the content. "Tony sacrificed himself to save the universe. That kind of love can go without making an impact, and Steve (America's golden boy) will take care of it" Cheesy and fluffy story! Please let me know what you think!
1. Intro

Introduction

Hello everybody! I figured some background about who is Amelia would help follow the story better

Amelia A Star is the daughter of Tony Stark and a renowned Italian chef, name Alessandra Ferrara 

They met when Tony was 20 years old (1990). He was studying abroad in Europe at that time), and accidentally got pregnant. After he asked his mother for advised, Tony did the right thing, and they married and stayed in Europe until he finished his Master 

They moved back to the USA in the winter his parents were murdered. Tony couldn't bear to stay in America, so he went back to his family to Italy (Yes, I know, I know. I'm projecting myself in the story hehe)

The spent five years living happily there, but when Amelia was 5, her mother died on a car crash, pushing Tony into self-destructive behaviors like drinking and partying all night. The only thing he managed to do well was being a father (Let's not include cooking and doing ponytails. Eventually he learned) 

When she was 6 (1996) they move back to USA and Tony assume the role of CEO of Stark Industries (That is why in Ironman they called him the prodigal son)

Life continued. Amelia went to college and Tony became Iron Man

After Steve woke up from the ice, he dated a few times a waitress he met, but quickly broke up. Then he dedicated himself to catch up with history.

Three months after waking up, Steve met Amelia in a coffee shop where she was studying. 

_"Rogers walked into the coffee shop he used to frequent to read history books and sighed in annoyance  
_

_Every single table was occupied; the only available stop was in a long rectangular table in the back corner. A young girl, probably in her early 20 had her nose buried in books.  
_

_Steve debated if he should ask her to share the table or just leave. He would very much like to have a friend out of SHIELD, but he didn't want to look like a perv approaching her._

_He thought of Bucky telling him not to be so shy with new people, back in their youth, so he approached the table_

_-I'm sorry, ma'am"- He said extremely nervous_

_-Oh, hi. Yes? - Mia said smiling_

_-Could I sit here? - Steve asked- Every other table is taking, and I could use some reading – he added pointing at his book_

_-Of course! - Amelia said_

They continued to meet at the coffee shop, not always sitting together. A few weeks later, Steve finally found the courage and asked her out. 

The quick fell in love, but both conveniently forgot to mention their last name for a while. 

Time past and the battle of New York came. The night after the fight, everyone was at the Stark Tower discussing what to do next. 

_"Steve and Tony were at Tony's office going over Howard's old records. Tony's phone went off, and a picture of himself with a young lady appeared on the screen, Mia.  
_

_Steve froze again. He knew Amelia's last name was Stark, but he didn't think she was THAT Stark. To be honest, Amelia didn't think he was THAT Steve Rogers either.  
_

_-Do you know that girl? Steve asked, realizing seconds later how much of a stupid question it was  
_

_-What would I have her number saved, Cap? - Tony joked around -She's my daughter_

_-Oh God – Steve said feeling dizzy all the sudden-I've been dating her for months. I am genuinely sorry…  
_

_-I knew- Tony cut him off- She showed me a picture of you too. I've known for months  
_

_-I'm sorry- Steve looked at his shoes feeling terrible_

_-I'll admit I still want to kill you- Tony said, and Steve just nodded agreeing with him- But, it's the first time Amelia dates someone that's not a complete jerk. An Idiot, but not a jerk_

_Steve looked at him, very confused_

_-Still, it doesn't feel right- Steve said- She's your daughter. I shouldn't even look at her._

_-No man should ever look at my daughter- Tony agreed – Amelia disagrees with me, but she is too young to understand  
_

_Steve laughed softly_

_-I'll stay away from her -Steve added sadly. He was in love with her. He felt warmth and happiness in his chest again. Something he hadn't felt for Peggy  
_

_-Why? -Stark said, sipping a drink- She is happy. I'm ok with you dating her  
_

_Steve looked him in the eyes shocked_

_-Really? - Steve asked, but Tony's answer got interrupted by Amelia opening the door_

_-Daddy, I got us dinner – She said happily with a bag of take-out – Steve? What are you doing here? Do you guys know each other?  
_

_-We…sorta..work together… now…- Steve said awkwardly _

_-Oh God – Amelia covered her mouth with her hands – Dad! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Why didn't you tell me, Steve?  
_

_-No wonder why you too like each other -Tony said, rolling his eyes- Mia, I knew you were dating this idiot for months. We (Cap Righteousness and I) met a week ago. What are you, sorry?  
_

_-But… isn't it like backstabbing you? -Mia whispered  
_

_-Nope- Tony said- I knew you both didn't. Just an advised your mother would've given you: don't hide who you are. This dude should love the whole package or get the heck out of your life.  
_

_Mia smiled at her dad and Steve_

_-Thank you, dad- She said"_

Their relationship continued, and they eventually moved in together. A few months before the civil war, Steve asked Tony for her hand. It never happened, however. 

Before being a wanted man, Steve went back home to say goodbye to her

" Steve open the door of their apartment 

Amelia was sitting on the couch, watching the news. When she saw him gave him a sad smile 

Steve sat next to her and said

-I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone- He said- bu 

Amelia softly place one finger over his lips stopping him

-I know- She said- I love you too

-You know I have to do this- He said

-Be careful, please- She added, Steve gave her a soft kiss on her lips and left." 

The day Steve learned Bucky killed Tony's parents he wrote a letter to them (phone are not a thing, you know)

"_Tony, _

_I genuinely don't have words to express what I need to tell you, but I don't want you to find out for anyone else.  
_

_Please, we need to talk. you know how to find me_

_Best Regards, Steve"_

Of course, the letter arrived belated, and the fight happened. Steve was confused about Tony lashing his anger on him (Steve). Little did he know it was all a misunderstanding. He wouldn't betray his trust like that 


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name here is Amelia Stark! I'm an Italian living in New Jersey. I came four years ago to study! I started to write to improve my English (and I am obsessed with the Avenger). **

**First, THANK YOU THANK YOU to those of you who liked or follow the previous version even thou was SO BAD! I've been working extremely hard to improve my writing, so I took an online course. Also, I found this cool website called Grammarly that helps me with the spelling and Grammar  
**

**I honestly think that Love is the most powerful energy in the world. Yep, I'm a little hippie (you got it, I'm vegan, my job consists of helping others, and I LOVE animals). This belief pushed me to create a different ending to Endgame. Let me know what you think!  
**

Thanos picked up the gauntlet a few seconds before Danvers landed next to him and started to punch him with all her strength. However, Thanos was a strong opponent; he grabbed her from one arm and flanged her away.

With an arrogant smile, Thanos put back on the gauntlet feeling the energy emanating from the stones run through his body. He slowly started to move his fingers to snap, but Danvers arrived just in time to hold his hand open, preventing him from vanishing the earth.

Thanos tried head butting her, but Danvers pushed through the pain. She used all her strength to force Thanos onto his knees, but he was quicker than her. He pulled the Power Stone out of the gauntlet and hit Danvers away.

Tony was watching the scene with deep pain in his heart. He knew what was about to happen. Ironman thought about his daughters, Amelia and Morgan, and his wife. He wanted to be there for them. Tony dreamed of walk Amelia to the altar in a few months. He wanted to see Morgan become a young woman. Stark wanted to grow old with Pepper. He wanted to be there for Peter and Harley because he knew the pain of having an absent father, but he also knew that none of then would be happy if he doesn't do what he is about to do.

Stark raised his eyes towards Strange, questioning him without words. Was this the only way? Did he have to leave her family to save them? Dr. Strange raised one finger. Tony's heart shrunk again; this was the only chance that Strange foresaw to win. It was the only chance to keep his family safe.

Tony nodded slowly at strange while Thanos put back in the gauntlet the Power Stone. The radiation coursing through his body made him yell. Ironman charged against Thanos with all his strength and tried to pull the gauntlet off his hand; however, Thanos punched him away quickly.

The smile on Thanos's face was so despicable that even the purest soul would have loathed him. He slowly raised his hand again, bringing his fingers into snap -I am inevitable- He said, but nothing happened. The metallic clink was the sound of destiny laughing at him. Quickly Thanos flipped his hand and noticed that the stones are gone.

With the saddest look in his eyes, Tony raised his gauntlet, which now carried the Infinity Stones on it. Wishing, with all his heart, mind, and soul, that the people he loved were happy, Stark snapped his fingers – And I…am…. Iron Man – The gamma radiation went through him, while Thanos and his army turned into dust.

Tony stumbled a few steps, and the power of the stones injured his whole right-sided, making his body collapse quickly on a pile of debris.

-D.A.D.!- a scream impregnated of excruciating pain stopped all the celebration that started to arise after the victory. Amelia Stark had seen in slow motion what her father did, and how his body collapse.

She was in the compound with Tony and Pepper, offering medical care to the Avengers, since she was a doctor. Unfortunately, she couldn't escape before Thanos attacked. Amelia ran through the battlefield as fast as she could to reach her dad, at the same time Rhodey and Peter flew next to Tony

Amelia kneeled next to her father and grabbed his arm with shaking hands, Rhodey bowed his head. He knew what was about to happen.

-Dad, please- She said, grabbing his hand- Don't- silent tears traveled down her checks.

\- Mr. Stark? -Peter was trying to hold his tears- Hey– Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. Hey. We won, Mr. Stark– We won, Mr. Stark. We won. You did it, sir. You did it.

Tony was unresponsive. Amelia was resting her head on his shoulder as she used to do when she was a child. She could feel how his body was shouting down. Peter hugged Tony and started to cry -I'm sorry, Tony–

Amelia played with Peter's hair, trying to comfort him. Then, he moved away to let Pepper sit in front of the fading Iron Man.

\- Hey- she said. Tony was barely able to move his head but managed to look Pepper in the eyes

\- Hey, Pep– He whispered. Pepper placed her hand on Tony's Arc Reactor and Tony rested his hand on hers while leaning his head against his daughter's - F.R.I.D.A.Y.?- Pepper added

"Life functions critical" -Friday said.

Tony smiled with tears in his eyes – Love you all- he whispered one last time, and his arc reactor turned off for good.

Amelia and Pepper cried out loud while everyone around them kneeled, honoring earth's best defender.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! (I hope there's somebody out there hehehe!)

I wanted to make this episode as sad as I could! Tony's dead was so devastating!

Once the flowers carrying Tony's arc reactor disappeared in the mist, the guest left in silence. Only those who close to Tony remained. No one was talking, probably all of them were trying to keep their tears at bay. Only the Stark girls, Rhodey, Happy, Steve and the Parker's where around

Pepper and Amelia would take turns lo leash out their pain, depending of course on who was taking care of Morgan at that time. The little one had trouble understanding "Dad is gone," she thought he would come back later that day; hence all the tears that her mom and sister were hiding from her seemed unnecessary to Morgan.

Mia is sad- said the little girl with black hair, looking at her older sister sitting on the dock. Amelia had her legs close to her chest and her hands on her head– Why is she sad? Daddy sold her toys because she didn't go to bed?

Mmmm – Pepper said, it took her a moment to pull herself together after hearing Morgan talking about her father – I think she misses your daddy – Pepper finally answered.

He'll come back soon -Morgan said – Can we tell her? Please? She's sad.

Pepper couldn't talk, the tears were coming down her cheeks, her chest filled with pain. She wanted to scream, break something, blame someone. She wanted the pain to go away. She wanted Tony back.

Tell her, baby- Pepper whispered. She felt like a traitor; she knew Amelia was drowning in pain too. By sending Morgan, Pepper was forcing Mia to hide her pain, but she couldn't hold her tears anymore. While her daughter ran towards the lake, Mrs. Stark walked into the house and collapse on the couch. She was crying hysterically, letting every drop of pain scape her body through her eyes.

Oh, Pep- Rhodey was sitting next to her and hugging her – I'm so, so, sorry- Pepper keep crying, she needed it, and she knew once her daughters came back from the lake, she needed to be unstoppable again.

It'll get better- Said May kneeling in front of her and holding her hand. Of course, she knew, she lost her husband and was left with little Peter to protect- They will be your strongest motivation.

They are- Pepper mumble- I love them, but it just hurts so much.

That's why we are here for- Rhodey said/

Of course-May add- You are not alone; we will help you.

Outside, little Morgan was running towards the lake - Mia! Mia! -She kept calling, alerting her sister. It was time to dry her tears and pretend she was okay. Everyone saw how Amelia quickly wiped her tears off and put on her shades.

Hey little one- She said, hugging Morgan – What's up?

Don't be sad! – Morgan said – Daddy will be home soon- Mia just pulled her sister on a hug and tickled her. The little Morgan laughed, thinking she made her sister feel better, but Amelia hid her tears from the young one.

Does she know? – Steve, who was also wearing his shades to hide his tears, asked Happy. They were close to the lake paying their last respects to Tony and saw what happened

She does, but she doesn't understand – Happy explained sobbing – She's just five.

It should've been me – Steve muttered – They don't deserve all this pain.

Amelia would be crying regardless, you know – Happy said, looking at him.

I doubt it – Steve said – and she'll have her family around to protect her.

Happy wanted to tell Steve he was an idiot for thinking Amelia was over him, but Tony's funeral wasn't the best place for that. He, too, felt so broken. He couldn't even say goodbye to his best friend.

Is there anything I can do to help her? – Steve asked after a long silence. They were watching the sisters throw rocks in the lake, and Morgan managed to throw one backward on one occasion and almost hit Happy.

Stay around- Happy said and walked back to the porch to stay away from rocks.

I will- Steve whispered- I will


	4. Chapter 3

I really liked how vulnerable she is with him, and how Steve can manage to read her like an open book. Also, I felt like in the movie no one paid too much attention to Peter's pain. I wanted to show some of it here.

Let me know what you think.

After sunset, Amelia took Morgan inside the house. Mia was still wearing her sunglasses; her eyes were so red and puffy from crying that they were painful.

-I'm hungry- Morgan said, holding her sister's hand- Can we eat something?

-Yeah sure – Amelia answered with a muffled voice – What do you want?

-Cheeseburgers- She said, all the presents felt their hearts shrank. "Tony's favorites."

-I'll buy you all the cheeseburgers you want- Happy said – Would you come with me to the store?

-Mommy, can I go with uncle Happy? – The little one asked. Pepper smiled softly and nodded.

-Woohoo! – Morgan said, running towards the car, followed closely by Happy.

Amelia sat quietly on the couch next to Peter; both felt broken. The spark of joy that people could usually find in their eyes was gone.

-I'm sorry- Peter whispered while tears flooded his eyes – I wasn't good enough to bring him home.

Mia couldn't talk, she just broke in tears again, hugging herself in a little ball and leaning towards his side. Peter hugged her, also crying. It was impossible to tell who was hurting more. May, sitting across them, quickly jumped from her chair, and hugged them both

-Shhh, shhh- She whispered to both – It's going to be okay.

-It wasn't your fault – Mia mumbled sobbing – It wasn't

Pepper was so devastated that she didn't notice when May dragged Peter to their car to go back home. After it, Amelia quietly stood up and went to the kitchen. She looked like a zombie, barely aware of her surroundings. She reached the faucet and began to wash her hands. One, two, three, many times. She didn't stop when Steve, her ex, walked into the kitchen

Mia are you okay? - he asked, extremely concerned. He had seen her in the worse moments of her life. They knew each other since she was in college, they were together for years.

Steve had bought her an engagement ring and asked Ironman for his blessing, but he never proposed to her. It was just too dangerous to be "Mrs. Rogers," especially if your maiden name was "Stark." He had seen her broken, unforgiving after learning what Bucky did to her grandparents, angry, scared, but nothing like this. He saw the fire in her eyes died while he broke up with her before "The Civil War," but this? It was entirely new for him. Steve didn't know how to bring back his Mia.

She looked at him, still wishing her hands. She was still mad at him for taking sides with Bucky in Siberia. To be honest, she knew it wasn't Bucky's fault. The "stupid Hydrants" as she referred to Hydra, brainwashed him into being a murder machine, but it hurts regardless

-I couldn't save him- more tears came down her face. The answer clicked in Steve's mind while his heart broke, seeing the love of his life in so much pain. She was trying to wash out her father's blood from her hands. He remembered the battle; Amelia was holding Tony's hand in his last moments.

Mia- he said softly, putting his arms on her shoulders- all he needed from you was comfort before going.

-He died in front of me, Steve- she repeated washing her hands one more time- I'm a doctor, and I failed him! I could've done something. I failed him, Steve.

Steve closed the water and turned her to face him. He grabbed her face with both hands and looked her in the eyes

-You didn't fail him. He sacrificed his life for you and your sister to be happy – He said firmly – You know it

Amelia wasn't listening. Somehow, she freed herself from Steve and ran to the table where her purse was resting. She started to look inside it for her keys.

-I have work tomorrow. I need to do good- she said going towards the door once she finally found her keys, Steve was faster and grabbed her arm

-Mia, you can't drive like this neither can you work- He said, pulling her closer to his chest. He knew it was wrong, but Cap was still in love with her, and his heart was desperate to comfort her.

I must! -she yelled at him, trying to get rid of his grab, which to be honest wasn't hard at all, but Steve was a strong man - I can't let anybody else die. Steve, it hurts. I don't want anyone else to feel like I'm feeling – She added breaking in tears – I begged you, let me go

Steve's heart broke. She was trying to escape from his arms, but he pulled her closer and hugged her tighter

-Please let me go- she said crying in his chest

-Babe looked at me- he said, grabbing her face again. He knew he was crossing a line. She wasn't his anymore. He would never be able to give her a traditional life. He was old, a criminal, and a traitor to the family Stark, but that doesn't mean that he stopped loving her with every fiber of his body - Tony loved you, he was incredibly proud of you. What happened was not your fault. I know it hurts, trusts me, I do, but please babe try to rest. You will break your father's heart if he sees you like this

-I miss him - Mia said, hugging Steve tight. She also knew she was crossing a line. After all, Steve had "something" with Sharon, and she was supposed to marry Johnny Storm in 6 months, but there was something about Steve's arms that make her feel safe. Her father used to tell her that deep inside, she was still in love with him, and that both were being idiots for not being together. To be honest, Tony only said Steve was an idiot for not being with her, but how cares for details.

I miss him too, babe- he said kissing her forehead- he was one of the best people I've ever met, and I'm an old man, as he said

They hug each other for a few minutes, in silence. A rogue tear scaping both eyes now and then

-Steve- Mia called him

-Mhm - he said.

-If you could've saved him, would you have done it? - She whispered, hiding her face on Steve's chest.

-I would trade my life for his in a heartbeat- Steve whispered with tears in his eyes. He meant it, he indeed did. One of his biggest regrets was not getting the stones before Tony did

-Can you take me home? - Mia asked looking him in the eyes

Mia- Pepper said softly. She watched everything that happened with a broken heart. Pepper didn't give birth to Mia, but she loved her as a daughter. In 1990, when she was born, Pepper was already an intern at Starks industries, and when Tony widowed at the aged of 25. Potts helped him with his little five years old daughter. - This house is yours. We are your family. Please stay here. I need both of my daughters with me

Mia looked into Steve's eyes, who smiled back at her.

-Come on- he said - I'll help you go upstairs

Mia nodded, hugged Pepper in the way up, and let Steve dragged her to her room.

-Please, stay with me – Amelia whispered. She felt like the worse woman ever. Mia knew Steve was with someone else. However, she needed him. Her world was spinning around her way to fast, and only Rogers seemed to be able to prevent her from falling.

Steve kneeled in front of her; Amelia was sitting on the border of her bed. He grabbed her face with both hands and gave her a warm smile

-Love, you know I will follow you through hell and back, twice – he said, piercing her eyes with his – But I don't want to create tension between you and Storm.

Amelia didn't say anything for a while, then slowly raised her left hand and showed him to Steve. No ring anymore

-You won't create more tension between us than me – She whispered. Captain America felt like a jerk for being so damn happy about it. She was single again. While he was smiling like an idiot after hearing the news, Amelia stood up violently pushing Steve away

-We might make Sharon uncomfortable, on the other hand – She barked at him – Therefore, there's the door. Knock yourself out.

If Steve's heart weren't sore from losing Tony, he would've laughed. She was jealous. Knowing the risk of being punched in the guts, he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his chest. Not without the resistance, of course.

-I never loved her- He whispered- I haven't seen her or talked to her in months. And to be honest, I don't think she had feelings for me either- he added. Steve felt Amelia relaxing in his arms. He knew she deserved better than him (or that jackass named Johnny Storm), but meanwhile, she in his arms saved

-We are not good people- She said hugging him tighter, feeling guilty for being in love with him

-I'm not, but you are a good person- Steve said, tucking her in and sitting on the bed, holding her hand.

-Idiot- She whispered, making Steve laugh, "Once a Stark, always a Stark," he thought.


	5. Chapter 4

Steve was not sure when Amelia fell asleep, he dozed off too. He had mixed feelings, happiness, and nostalgia (and tons of guilt. He should not be there). Quietly, he bent over and kissed Mia's forehead.

-I will always love you- he whispered before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Downstairs he met Pepper. She looked exhausted. The sadness in her eyes made her look much older than she was. Steve's happiness escaped his body quickly. He sincerely wished this were his funeral and not Tony's 

The woman was sitting on the couch with Morgan sleeping peacefully on her lap. He was the same age when his father died. She would never be the same little girl after this; he was not. Steve sighed sadly. 

Bags of cheeseburgers all over the coffee table reminded him of so many Avengers meetings.

-Thank you- she articulated with her lips, she (and everyone knew he was the only one who could deal with Amelia in these moments) Steve nodded. 

The guilt in his heart was too strong to cope. Tony should be alive; he had a family to look after. Steve was old, incredibly old, and a lone wolf.

It should have been him. It should have been his funeral, not Tony's. 

Once outside, he walked towards the deck. He was not ready to go home. He needed to mourn a little longer. 

Once he finally reached the lake, he saw a couple of cheeseburgers and a note with Mia's handwriting (little a Morgan didn't know how to write yet)

"Dad, in case you're hungry, Morgan got you a cheeseburger. Love you, 3000 M&M." 

A bittersweet smile crossed his face.

-I'm sorry, Tony- He said, putting his hands in his pockets and silently said a prayer for Tony. 

-Come on, old guy. It even looks like you miss me- Steve opened his eyes in shock. He would've sworn he heard Tony's voice 

He looked around frantically, and then just sight

-I guess I'm just losing my mind- He said to himself

-It's part of grieving- said Happy, who was sitting under a tree on Steve's back. His eyes were red from crying. He was the only one who couldn't say goodbye to Tony in the battlefield (and Morgan) 

-I beg your pardon - Steve said kindly

-I thought I heard his voice too- Happy explained

-He deserved better- Steve said, and Happy just nodded. He said goodbye to Happy and drove his bike home.


	6. Chapter 5

That night Steve was restless. He kept tossing in the bed, having nightmares. His bed was a mess of blankets, and his tears damped his pillow.

_In his dream, Steve found himself standing again at the lake in Tony's place. It was dawn; a beautiful orange glow covered everything the sun touched. He saw the little Morgan dragging Mia out of the house towards where he was standing._

_Mia looked tired, her eyes had deep dark shadows underneath, and they were still red from all the crying. Rogers would bet money on the fact she spent the night awake. On the other hand, Morgan was excited. She was holding a plate full of pancakes (probably she got Mia out of bed earlier to make them)_

_Once they reached the shore, both sat on the ground. Morgan on her big sister's lap_

"_Let's make the note," - Morgan said with determination._

"_Yes, ma'am," - Amelia said, grabbing a notebook and a pen - "what should I say, boss?"_

_Steve couldn't help but smile at the scene. He always loved how she was with kids._

"_I wish we could've had a family together," - he thought._

"_Daddy. We make you pancakes," - Morgan said, struggling to pronounce that last word. Mia wrote it down what with a sad smile._

"_Mmm" - Morgan remains quiet for a few minutes scratching her hair - "I want to write something too!"_

"_Go for it!" - Mia said, passing her the notebook._

_Morgan grabbed the notebook and the pen trying to write down, then she stopped and looked at her big sister._

"_Can you teach me how to write? I love you three thousand? - She said blushing_

"_Of course"- Mia grabbed Morgan's hand and guided it to write down the words._

_As if Steve's heart weren't bit up enough, he had to see a nutshell of what having kids with Amelia would have been like_

"_Don't think about it, Cap" - Steve almost jumped when he heard the voice. He looked towards where the sound came from and then actually jumped back a couple of steps, shaking his head._

_It was Tony, watching over his daughters._

"_And I don't mean the part where you have kids with my daughter" - Tony continued - "don't go back. Don't try to fix this. Get a life and move on," - Tony added._

_Steve looked puzzled. Was he dreaming? Tony looked real_

"_Yes. You are dreaming," - Tony said as if he could hear his thoughts - "but it doesn't mean that it's not real."_

_Steve looked even more puzzled, causing Tony to roll his eyes._

"_You're talking to my astral projection, my soul or ghost, or whatever. You pick the name" - Tony explained- "and I know you got this stupid idea of going back and change story."_

"_Tony, I'm sorry it ended this way," - Steve finally said after open and closing his mouth several times._

"_I know," - Tony said, shrinking his shoulders - "I don't. My daughters are safe."_

"_It should've been me," - Steve whispered - "I'd traded places in a heartbeat."_

"_I know you would," - Tony said warmly - "that's why I brought you here. Don't do it. Live your life. Be happy. Marry my daughter and have kids."_

"_I don't understand," - Steve started, but Tony cut him off._

"_Don't try to fix it. You might not get out of it alive" - Tony said - "I can't let that happen."_

"_This is a weird dream" - Steve said_

"_And it's about to get weirder" -Tony assured him - "I have to go Rogers. I have a few minutes left. You were a good friend, but a complete idiot. Don't do anything ELSE stupid," - Tony added, walking towards the house behind his daughters._

_Steve stood there, processing what Tony said. He had to return the stones in two days. He faced innumerable times the temptation of using the Infinity Stones to bring Tony back before completing his mission even if that would kill him._

"_How did he know?" - Steve wondered_

"_I'm afraid Captain, not even the stones can bring someone back from death" - the ancient one appeared behind Steve crossing a portal._

"_Was I drunk when I fell asleep?" - Steve thought since this dream was getting weirder and weirder_

"_You can't get drunk, Captain" - the ancient one continued- "Allow me to explain, Mr. Stark, sacrificed himself to save the world. It takes a great amount of courage and love to do so. I'm sure you understand the feeling."_

_Steve just nodded_

"_The universe rewarded his selflessness rewarded" - she continued- "there is a way to restore the balance and change history for the best. To all of us, but there is a price to pay."_

"_If that's so, the price must be pay"- Steve gave up. He would just follow his mind into this dream._

"_Mr. Stark said you would say that"- she continued- "also, this is truly not a dream captain. Our astral form is our most real self. We truly are at the lake."_

_Steve just nodded. Something about her make him believe her._

"_I don't understand thou," - he said- "what is all this about."_

"_You were chosen to return the stones to their place in the timeline" - She proceeds, and Steve nodded, confirming the information- "once you return the last stone, an exception will be made. You can go back and change the past, BUT there is a price to pay."_

"_My life,"- Steve said, remembering what tony told him, "you won't get out of it alive."_

"_Yes" - She simply answered._

"_When do we start?" - Steve said right away_

"_Mr. Stark was afraid you would say that, too" - The ancient once said._

"_What will happen to all the alternative timelines? Bruce kept on talking about," - Steve asked, remembering that._

"_They will be blown into oblivion. The reality you will create will be the only one," - The Ancient One explained, like who explains to a child 2+2 =4, making Steve anxious._

"_How do I know what to do?" - He said – "I could ruin thousands of lives instead of making things better."_

"_See with your heart captain"- the ancient one said- "it is only with the heart that one can see rightly."_

_Steve smiled; Amelia used to tell him that quote all the time when he didn't know what to do._

"_If you excuse me, captain. I will let you enjoy your friend's company,"- she said, walking backward and turning into a portal._

"_He's with his family. I don't want to intrude" – The man out if time mentioned._

"_Your OTHER friend," - She added, entering the portal and giving him a quick smile. Once the portal closed behind her, it revealed a red-headed woman smiling at him._

"_Oh lord,"- he exclaimed, walking towards her and hugging her._

"_I missed you too," - she said, reciprocating the hug- "I told you I'd see you in a minute."_

"_That was a long minute. You're late," - Steve teased her._

_She giggled, still hugging him._

"_Nat. Is this all real? Was that Tony? Is this you?"- He trailed off- "can we fix the things?"_

_Nat gave him a warm smile. The one that her friends, no, her family only knew_

"_Yes, Steve" - She said- "But you heard her, you heard Tony."_

"_I'm not scared of dying Nat," - He said, still hugging her – "I'm old. I shouldn't be around anymore. All of you are young and have all your life ahead of you."_

"_I know you're not scared," - she sighed- "We'll be next to you all the time," - she assured him, hugging him tightly._

"_How would I know?"- Steve whispered feeling defeated_

"_Look at me," - Nat ordered, pulling back, so Steve had to look at her in the eyes. He obeyed her- "Think of the biggest regret that you bear in your heart. That's the moment you need to change."_

"_Once you're this old, there are plenty of regrets to pick from," - Steve joke trying to relax._

"_That's because you're an idiot," - Tony said behind him- "Romanoff. It's time," - he said, offering her an arm._

_She took it, and both started to walk towards a portal that opened behind them._

"_Please don't do it," - Tony begged him. And Steve knew he was just trying to protect him._

"_You know I can't do that, Tony," - Steve said._

"_I know" - he responded- "as Romannof said, we'll be with you all the time" - And the crossed the portal disappearing. _

Steve woke up and grabbed his cellphone to see the time.

"3 pm."

He must have been exhausted.

His heart sank. He had a text from Mia; it was from a couple of hours earlier

"I need you."

I'm sorry. I needed this too to be together in the after live! Steve and Natasha deserved a proper goodbye!


End file.
